


All Washed Up

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Femslash, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the washing/cleaning square on my <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a> card.  Oh, Cam.  You are a dirty, dirty boy. *eg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Washed Up

I'm almost through with my shower, and Jackson's just getting started with his. Yeah, even though we started at the same time. Nine years with the military hasn't taught him military precision and speed outside of combat situations. I'll let him have my back any time in combat. I'd let him have my back right now.

We're alone. What happens if I call him over? "Wash my back for me."

"And you'll wash mine?"

"I'm all about fair play." I am. Not to mention how eager I am to get my hands on those broad shoulders, that strong back. Soapy hands, sliding and massaging, finding those tension spots and rubbing them away. Making him moan, and that moan echoing off the tiles. Yeah.

But my back first. And Jackson doesn't seem to be in any hurry, although he's not doing anything that could be called 'lingering.' No, he's just being thorough. Every square inch of my neck, shoulders and back are getting his attention. As he works lower, I lean my arms against the shower wall and bend a little. Inviting him to press a little harder. I'm braced, Jackson. Lean into it.

Just ignore my ass sticking out here. Or, you know, not. We're alone after all. If you wanna do some work on my _lower_ lower back, feel free.

Oh, yeah. He's working with his thumbs, really digging in. Going low. Yeah, I'm tense there, Jackson. I wasn't a minute ago, but I sure as hell am now.

His thumbs run up my back, and I'm disappointed, but not for long.

He leans in. "I'm gonna keep washing you, okay?"

"God, yes!" Did I say that out loud? Must have, because above the sound of water I can hear him chuckle.

"Bend over more."

I put one forearm against the tile and pillow my head on it, bracing the other hand beside it. Please ignore what I said about ignoring my ass. I'm pretty sure it could use a really good washing.

Oh, good. Jackson evidently thinks so, too. Yeah, he's grabbing the shower gel, and soaping up his hands. Ooh, slippery! Yeah, that feels awful good. Nothing like a nice butt rub. But don't neglect the crack. Slick it up. Slide your finger around in there. Ooh, and down, down and under, right up to the balls. Maybe you can wash those later? Believe me, I'll do yours, too.

I slide my eyes to the side, over to where Jackson's still engrossed in his shower, just in case he's washing his balls and I get to watch. Mmm, he's washing the back of his legs. Did you already get your butt? I'll volunteer to get it for you.

Ah, damn. Teal'c's started humming. I was trying to ignore you, big guy. No offense. You had your turn on…was it Tuesday? And now Jackson's saying something to him that I can't hear over the sound of three running showers.

That fantasy's shot.

I wonder how things are looking in the women's partition? Maybe Vala's volunteering to wash Sam's back? Washing Sam's front would be more interesting. Mmm, maybe Vala's reaching around to do that, her own boobs, nicely sudsy of course, squashed up against Sam's back, while her soap-slick hands…lift one breast at a time, washing underneath, and up, and over, and side-to-side and back down…and on to the other breast…paying special attention to the nipples…

Maybe she could use some help? I'll take one breast so she can concentrate on the other. Yeah. I can hear Sam's moans echoing off the tiles now…


End file.
